


Квартал похоронных бюро

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, winni_w



Category: Neuromancer - William Gibson
Genre: Delusions, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Публичный секс, галлюцинации
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Армитидж выследил Ривьеру, а тот возьми да и представь, что могло бы быть





	Квартал похоронных бюро

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на публичный секс, кинк на удушение, самоудушение, любовь к смерти, страх смерти. ООС Ривьеры — с точки зрения автора, под жестким панцирем садиста скрывается маленький пассив, жаждущий члена. Холодные гиганты и мужская мощь. Тяжелая челюсть военного прилагается, но это снова видение автора, а не Гибсона.

Мужик сидел на подушке, вышитой восточным орнаментом. Вообще стыдно не отличать японский и китайский от корейского стиля, но Ривьере было наплевать. Ривьере на все было наплевать, он шел по улице и рассматривал погребальные урны, которые выстроились ровными рядами на коврах продавцов.  
У мужика, сидевшего на цветастой подушке, были самые яркие погребальные урны. Раскрашенные в цвета неоновых вывесок и светящиеся под мертвенным светом уличных фонарей. Это был квартал похоронных бюро, и почему Ривьера вообще сюда сунулся?  
А так вышло.  
Он поднял крышку у одной, заглянул внутрь — пустая. Конечно, а чего он ждал. Он вздохнул, вытянул левую руку над урной и позволил крупному сияющему скорпиону пробежать по коже и упасть внутрь.  
— Эй! Ты чо творишь?!  
Ривьера усмехнулся, накрыл урну и пошел дальше. Следом неслись проклятья и узнаваемый грохот падающих и бьющихся урн. Мужик, похоже, не любил скорпионов. Но почему? Они же такие милые.  
Ривьера остановился у сияющей вывески с томным трансвеститом, чье тело было обтянуто купальником. Сиськи, член — все вызывающих габаритов и подсвечено интенсивным розовым и голубым неоном. «Актуальная коллекция», — кричал плакат. «Покупайте сегодня».  
— Ни за что бы тебя не купил, — ответил он плакату. — Что-то одно у тебя лишнее.  
Голографический трансвестит промолчал, вызывающе двигая бедрами и томно ухмыляясь. Ривьера попробовал передразнить его и тоже качнул пару раз бедрами. В витрине напротив были видны подсвеченные серебристым сиянием бедра в узких брюках, рядом с ними блистали упругие попки и ножки кабаре-девиц. Он вызвал их к жизни, вспомнив старый, очень старый фильм.  
— Хорошо двигаешься, — заметил металлический голос. Ривьера вздрогнул и круто повернулся. Девицы пару секунд трясли сиськами, потом растворились.  
Армитидж.  
— Оу! Месье знает толк в задницах, — осклабился Ривьера. — Какая приятная встреча, Армитидж. Не ожидал тебя увидеть. Ты за мной следишь? Это нехорошо, ты в курсе?  
Армитидж улыбнулся так же пусто, как могла бы улыбнуться статуя из жидкого металла. Он пригладил белые волосы, не сводя взгляда. У Ривьеры пересохло во рту и сжался желудок. Белый гигант смотрел… равнодушно и давяще одновременно. У него были пронзительно светлые глаза, по-ледяному прозрачные. Лицо, похожее на маску из сотен сплавленных воедино белобрысых американских и арийских лиц: твердые скулы, внушительный подбородок, прямой нос. Идеальное лицо и неживое, как сам Армитидж.  
Была ли душа в этом теле?  
Или она давно покоилась в погребальной урне?  
Ривьера еще никогда не трахался с живыми покойниками, и эта мысль возбуждала. Ему хотелось попробовать.  
— Так что ты тут делаешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Ривьера, подавляя желание провести рукой по гладким белым волосам.  
Армитидж вдруг положил тяжелую ладонь ему на горло — на острый кадык. И сжал — некрепко, но ощутимо. Ривьера захлебнулся вопросом, уставился в глаза гиганту в идеальном итальянском костюме. Темном, но с серебристыми полосками. Темный — как символ основательности Армитиджа, серебро — как намек на его волосы.  
Страх пополз ледяным потом вниз по Ривьере, ноги стали тяжелыми и ватными, он вцепился в руку Армитиджа.  
— Веди себя хорошо, — сказал белый гигант и легонько встряхнул Ривьеру. Тот пискнул и кивнул. Армитидж убрал руку с горла, дав фокуснику вздохнуть, но тут же перехватил за плечо. Его ладонь ощущалась, как железные клещи.  
Ривьера схватился за свое горло, как это обычно делают те, кого придушивают и отпускают. Вместо того, чтобы поберечь себя, принялся додушивать сам. Ему требовалось ощутить что-то близкое к… настоящим эмоциям. А что может быть более настоящим, чем страх перед смертью? Ривьера прикрыл на миг глаза, ощущая, что ледяная тяжесть в ногах и руках превращается в горячий жар возбуждения.  
Его член встал, натягивая ширинку брюк. Ривьера смотрел на Армитиджа в упор. И молчал. То, что происходило сейчас, не требовало словесного сопровождения.  
Армитидж смотрел на его ширинку с тем же равнодушным выражением лица. И это тоже возбуждало. Ривьера боялся и тянулся к смерти. Мог бы Армитидж вспороть его живот ножом? Мог бы задушить насмерть? Ну конечно. Что за глупые вопросы. И какой Армитидж красивый в своей мертвенности и вместе с тем в неподдельной мужской мощи.  
Ривьера захотел отдаться ему. Вот такому без вопросов отдался бы. Обязательно в миссионерской позе. Или в догги-стайле, но перед зеркалом. Да-да, точно, он бы принял член Армитиджа сзади. Но только перед зеркалом.  
Он хотел видеть это стальное лицо, хотел видеть широченные плечи и грудь, мощные бицепсы и то самое выражение глаз, про которое говорят «взгляд на две тысячи ярдов». Взгляд солдата, только что пережившего бойню. Лицо солдата, скованное в невозможном оскале. Ведь когда трахают кого-то, как сучку, разве не улыбаются? Разве не скалятся, чувствуя свою полную власть над этой самой жалкой, стонущей, мокрой сучкой?  
Взгляд Армитиджа скользнул вбок, и он бесстрастно поднял брови, усмехнулся холодно и изучающе. Ривьера посмотрел в ту же сторону.  
Вокруг сияющей иллюзии, представленной фокусником, собралась толпа. Случайные зеваки погребального квартала смотрели на Армитиджа, исступленно трахающего Ривьеру, неслышно рычащего, вцепившегося в бедра нижнего железными ладонями. Светящиеся капли пота срывались с придуманного лица и падали на поясницу Ривьеры несуществующими бриллиантами.  
Люди смотрели на член придуманного Ривьеры, торчавший колом, прижавшийся к животу от возбуждения, с него капала хрустальными слезами естественная смазка. И в тот момент, когда неоновый Армитидж вогнал до упора, по яйца, Ривьера выгнулся, заорал беззвучно, и из его члена выплеснулась струя спермы, дождем упавшая на погребальные урны. И засверкала, переливаясь капельками под мертвенным светом уличных фонарей.  
Разве это не смешно — сцена секса на улице погребального квартала?  
Когда иллюзия растворилась, настоящий Армитидж перевел взгляд на Ривьеру. В нем было то же отрешенное спокойствие, мертвенность, абсолютное… ничто. И что-то еще… что-то, от чего настоящий Ривьера всхлипнул, сгорбился и кончил себе в штаны. Прямо вот так, на улице, перед всей публикой. Даже не трогая себя руками. Разве это не позорно? Это просто ужасно.  
Армитидж молча потащил Ривьеру по улице, крепко держа за плечо. Фокусник спотыкался, ощущал липкое и теплое в брюках, слышал сдавленное покашливание за их спинами. И понятия не имел, что будет дальше.


End file.
